


Coffee and Cigarettes

by Mads_Wren



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Wren/pseuds/Mads_Wren
Summary: A small peak inside the lives of Connor and Murphy MacManus. Every day with out a beat either before or after work the twins attend Mass before heading to grab breakfast at their favorite diner, Southsides. Recently a new waitress started waiting tables there a young little redhead lass named Emilie, and has caught the attention of both of the brothers.





	Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> A small short drabble I wrote about four years ago now, just when I was starting down the path of my writing. It isn't the best work I have done but it is something I am proud about. Not alot as it is a small drabble but might be willing to post more about these three if there is demand.

Emilie’s emerald green hues looked away from the counter top she was wiping down, flicking up to look over the clock that was on the wall not too far away from the diner’s bar top. 8 minutes till 9:30, and that made her heart rush a little in her chest, dropping the damp rag near the sink at the back bar and walked over one of the coffee pots to flip the switch on. A smile crept on her face as she heard the thing start, but the smile was soon gone as she felt a hand press against her back, and make her jump a mile into the air. “Ya think those boys will be in today? Don’t want ya to get your hopes up now.” A light, but semi thick, Southern tone hit her ears making her head turn to be able to look behind her, feeding a warm smile to the older woman that stood behind her. “They haven’t let me down yet, Mary. They’ll be in, and I’m all ready fer ‘em.” Emilie’s sweet, but ever so light, brogue broke into the air, fingers pushing the light red bangs from her eyes as they drifted back to the clock. It was easy to read the eagerness on her face, how much she wanted time to move a bit faster so that the time was exactly 9:30 but sadly one a minute had passed since she last looked at the clock. An unhappy sigh left her lips as she stepped away from the coffee pots and from behind the bar to tend to what customers that was already seated. 

 

Which wasn’t much, Southside Diner wasn’t the place it used to be years before. The only crowds that was found inside was normally the tiny handful of patrons that would return, some of the morning mass crowd, and now currently two of the finest young lads Emilie ever got the chance to know. 

 

The red head was shoving her tips into the front of her little white apron as she heard the chime of the front door ring, a tiny smile spread over her lips as she could hear the familiar sound of scuffled boots skitter a crossed the floor. Emilie picked up the small white tub, the contends inside was a table’s empty cups, and dishes from their morning breakfast, and quickly shuffled behind the bar before they could even grab her attention; acting like she didn’t even know of their existents in the diner. A sound of another bell dinged, “Little Red! Yer food.” A thick, and rough brogue echoed from behind the kitchen window making Emilie’s eyes scan over the plates of food lined along the sill. Emilie grabbed a large round tray sitting it against the counter on the back bar, she lined the tray with the food as well as two coffee mugs before picking the tray up once more. “Don’t screw tis up, ye can do tis.”She whispered under her breath as she steadied the weight of the tray on her one hand to allow the other to pick up the full pot of coffee she made. Just for them. Emilie took in a deep breath, “Ye can do tis.”

 

“Aye look at tis Murph! Th’little Lass spoil us.” Connor’s cheerful voice echoed in the small diner, his hand clapping down on his brother’s shoulder. “Didn’t even come ta greet us, and here she be with th’food, and our coffee. How did ye even know we came in?”He questioned now, helping her by clearing the middle of the table so she could sit the pot of coffee down in the middle. 

 

Emilie just smiled at the both of them, feeling their confused eyes looking back at her now. “Well. Ye both come in a half hour before mornin’ Mass lets out, and yer both have been comin’ in more th’past two weeks. Before that I had gotten my mornings greeted by Murphy over there.” She nodded towards Murphy now as she sat his plate down in front of him. “He gets himself a stack of pancakes with sausage, then ye.” Emilie turned to Connor now, grabbing the single plate left on the tray, sitting the empty tray onto a table nearby before sitting the plate before him. “Ye are th’bacon with pancakes.” Her green hues looked over them now; Murphy was too busy pouring the apple butter syrup over his own pancakes while Connor was looking at her.

 

He was looking a bit astonished that she could remember all of that, or even took notice. Connor lightly elbowed at his brother, looking over at him now, “Well looky at tis brudder! Lass knows us better then we might know ourselves. I think tis th’type of girl that Ma was telling us about,” Connor shot his brother a shit eating grin, elbowing him again, “maybe one of us should snatch ‘er up ‘fore some other lucky bastard does.”

 

Murphy gave a little grunt as Connor was bumping on his arm to much, making him almost drop his fork full of food onto the table. The unpleasant Irish man finally was able to shove his mouth full looking back to Emilie, before over to Connor, “I know tis! I have been telling ye since I met ‘er.” Murphy made sure to put emphases on the I part through his mouth full of the fluffy pancakes, “and that lucky bastard ain’t gonna be ye! I laid me eyes on ‘er….”Murphy trailed off before he could finish his sentence, forgetting that Emilie was still standing there…Watching them bicker. 

 

Her face was more flushed then the red curls of her bangs, and she had her left hand over her lips as she was giggling about. Watching the both of them bicker like they did really fixed most of her days, of course only getting to see them in the early morning was a bit of a downer. But it always gave her a reason to get up the next morning, and drag herself to work. “Can I get ye both anythin’ else?” She asked them both, grabbing for the empty tray to hold up against her chest now…Her cheeks still flushed up because of Murphy. 

 

“Ya could sit ye lovely self down fer a bit. And ye can’t give us th’same bullshit excuse of a packed house, “Connor pointed at her now before taking a bite of his crunchy bacon, while Murphy was on his second fork of pancakes. 

 

Emilie made a bit of a face now, a nervous panicked look washed over it, “I er…um.”She looked around the diner, the place almost dead. Her eyes looked like she was almost begging for a large table to walk into the door, or find herself something to do; other then sit at the table with the boys. Emilie found Mary not too far off rewrapping a bunch of the clean silver wear, and it was easy to tell that the older woman was listening in because she gave Emilie a nod with a little grin. “Alright, ya ain’t gonna stop bugging me till I do. Just let me take tis tray back to th’bar.” Emilie gave Connor, and Murphy a smile before walking off from the bar.  
Emilie sat smushed between both of the boys one of Murphy’s cigarettes in the corner of her mouth as her fingers was playing with a string in her apron. “Can I ask ye both something?”She questioned pulling the cigarette from her lips to flick some of the ash into the ash tray. 

 

“How could we deny ya of that, Lass?” Murphy asked as he was working on his second place of pancakes, always ordering two. Connor only gave her a nod as he was lighting up his own cigarette. 

 

“Why do ye both keep coming back here?” 

 

There was a very long silence between all of them, except for the fact Murphy dropped his fork down onto his plate. Emilie felt them both turning into her a bit now, and flushed up when she could feel their eyes onto her; daring not to look up from her lap. It wasn’t much longer till the twins busted out in laughter, making Emilie sink down into her seat with a much bigger blush.   
“We like ta have ya around, Lass!”Connor blurted out moving to flick his own ashes into the ash tray. 

 

Murphy placed his rough finger tip under her chin now, making her pick her head up, and not look so embarrassed of her. “Ya that’s right. Who wouldn’t like ta spend their mornings before work with th’ prettiest Scottish Lass in Boston.” He tipped her head just enough to make her look at him, before planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

 

“Oi, look at what ya doing to ‘er Murph!”Connor shrieked out, moving to push his brother off her a bit now. “Yer gonna make ‘er stay that color.” Murphy just back away with a small growl, but had a sly smirk on his lips. Connor pulled her gaze to look back at him now, making Emilie roll her eyes..Were the both of them really fighting over her? “Yer comin’ out with us t’night.”

 

Emilie narrowed her brow a little bit now, licking her lips a bit; she had no clue why they felt so damn dry. “Tis that a question, or demand?”She asked him, lifting her eyebrow now.

 

Connor returned a smile towards her, the smile turning into a smirk after that, “We be picking ye up at 8 then, girl.” With that he stood up from his side of the booth, stubbing his cigarette out into the ash tray. “Come on Murp. We be late fer work if we don’t leave now.”

 

Emilie heard Murphy give out an unpleased sigh, as well as a growl; mumbling something under his breath as he would stand up. “We be seeing ya, Lass.” He flashes her quick smile as he snatched her cigarette out of her fingers, and took it for himself now. The red head let out a sigh as she watched them walk out of the diner, both of them giving her a little nod as they past her in the window


End file.
